The Ocean's Caress
by Juri-Beru
Summary: Yani yani, I had to repost this. It's the whole darn thing, if you didn't read it the first time, Shounen-ai 1+2
1. Default Chapter

. Hi again. Yes, it's me once more, with another crappy fic. Umm.. this is my second fic, so.. ah.. :o Whatever. x.x; If you guys don't review on this one, I won't continue on with it -- I'll lose the will. So, if ( haha ) you do like it, and want me to continue, review! -wriggles a fingah-  
  
Disclaimers:  
... I plea the 5th. e.e; I own NOTHING.. the gel pen was my friend's. Ok, none of this is mine, the mansion, the characters, the show, the word " Shinigami. " Nothing! e.e; Read on. ( Or not, I don't care.. )  
  
  
  
*******  
  
" The Ocean's Caress " Prolouge ( Or however one spells that friggin' word. )  
  
  
" .. Shinigami.. "   
  
Hollow, empty violet orbs stared hauntingly into the dark room, as the young Gundam pilot sat in a corner. Darkness was setting in, it was a warm, summer evening, though the boy hadn't left his room at all. The 5 pilots had been staying at one of Quatre's beachfront mansions, there hadn't been any missions for a while now, so they decided to take a little break.   
  
Everyone seemed to have been enjoying himself, Quatre and Trowa.. well, they'd enjoy themselves in the Artic, as long as they were together, Wufei had been oddly appropiate, and Heero.. well, Heero was Heero. Duo, on the other hand, had been busy trying to stay out of depression. Two raps on the door, and the handle turned, allowing the stoic form of the Perfect Soldier to walk into the room.   
  
Duo immediatly sprang to his feet, and walked out of the corner, applying one of his fake grins -- he had already mastered the art of facades.   
  
" Hey, Heero! I was just about to leave.. See ya 'round! "   
  
Duo rushed past Heero, dropping his smile a moment before completely passing the other boy, and ran out of the room, and down the hall, to the back door. There, he stopped running, and began a slow walking pace, inhaling the sweet, salty, thick air. The wind pulled out a few strands of chestnut locks from his braid, as he brushed aside his bangs from his eyes. The waves crashed so loudly, it sounded as though they were going to come on land, and just.. wipe out everyone and everything in it's path.  
  
" .. It reminds me of us. Our Gundams so big, so deadly. How many innocents have died by our hands? How many innocents have died by yours? You are nothing but a vast ocean of water, and yet you kill so many. I am but a young man, and have killed so many with my hands. You didn't mean to, but I did. I am a murderer. You.. you are too, I suppose, which makes us the same. " The long haired boy stated to the ocean. " Do you wish to kill us? Go ahead, we can't stop you. I doubt we would even try. And if we did, only to save those who do not deserve to die.. " Duo stood just at the edge of where the waves came up and rolled back, hanging back maybe 3 inches from where he would get wet.  
  
" If I were to just.. jump in, would you take my life? Would you cleanse me, and save the lives of others? Or would you just spit me out, and call me unworthy of your time? Of course, you would spit me out, I am worthy of no one's time, right? I'm just ... I'm just a boy who doesn't know who he really is. And doesn't allow others to see him. They see me as a loud, obnoxious happy-go-lucky boy. ' No worries. ' Shinigami is the God of Death my ass. I am no one. I don't deserve even death. What do I do then? Live.. oh, yes, live on. You wouldn't know, you are never ending. Why do I even bother talking to water?.. Geez, I've lost my mind.. " The boy stood there for a second, watching the waves momentarily, before finding his way up to the house again, stumbling as he went, back up to the illuminated mansion.  
  
  
****  
  
Short, yes, but I wasn't sure of myself. So, if you want me to continue.. :D Click that lil' ol' button down there. ^^; Bye now. 


	2. The Ocean's Caress - Part One

n.n; Hi again. It's lil' ol' me. :d Here I am again, with part one. ^^; I hope you like it.. it's kinda cheesy, and I'm working on it.. so.. bear with me here. :D  
  
Warnings:  
n.n; 3+4.. :D Future 1+2!! :D!! Yay!!  
  
Disclaimers:  
;.; Must I do this EVERY time?! n.n; They aren't mine, I tell you! They aren't! Nothing is! :o  
  
  
  
****  
  
" Oh, there you are Duo! We were wondering where you were! " Quatre chirped cheerfully, offering his friend a smile.   
  
Duo couldn't help but smile for Quatre, he was so kind, and innocent. He didn't deserve the life of a murderer. He shouldn't even be in the war. " Oh, I just went out for a walk on the beach. Sorry, I sorta forgot to tell you. " Duo gave a lopsided grin, and stretched out his arms, his back giving a loud popping sound. Duo blinked, before chuckling a little, and giving a half-wave. " I'm kinda tired, so I think I'm going to go ahead and go on to bed. Have fun, you guys. "   
  
And with that, Duo exited the room with the four other pilots, and trudged up the stairs, to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
" I don't know guys, I think something's up with Duo.. I'm worried about him. He's been kinda.. acting weird, don't you think? " Quatre asked, looking up at Trowa, breifly from his position in his koi's arms, before glancing at the others.   
  
" Maxwell ALWAYS acts strange. He's a damned psychopath at times, even... He's fine, I'm sure. " Wufei stated indignantly, while polishing his sword, not looking up once.  
  
Quatre sighed, his heart yearning to help his friend. " .. I suppose, but.. I'm still worried about him. "  
  
Trowa squeezed Quatre lightly, in a reassuring mannerism. " I'm sure he's fine, Little One. "  
  
Quatre nodded his head a little, before snuggling up against Trowa again. He still wanted to be positive that his friend was fine.. His gaze wandered over to Heero, who had pushed himself up off the wall, and was heading upstairs, ' To bed, ' Quatre supposed.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Heero didn't bother knocking this time; he just opened the door slowly to the room he shared with Duo. Though there were plenty of rooms in the mansion for each of them, they had gotten accustomed to the way each of them lived -- Heero couldn't sleep without hearing Duo's light snoring, it had become so normal to him, and Duo.. Well, Duo sometimes just needed to be with someone to reassure himself that he wasn't always alone in life.  
  
The light from the hall flooded into the dark room, the balcony door wide open, the ocean's breeze gently making the light weighted curtains move ever so gently. Outside, Duo sat in a wicker chair, his arms folded, and propped up against the railing, watching the waves roar and roll, so menacingly. Teasing the people living on shore, as though it was a threat to come out, and just sweep every life away. Heero moved silently to the doorway of the balcony, and watched Duo. Duo was sitting so still, he wondered if maybe the other pilot had fallen asleep.. but then Duo's purple eyes blinked, and he let out a sigh.   
  
Duo obviously hadn't realised that Heero was watching him, so Heero took this advantage and leaned against the frame of the door, observing Duo. How small the boy looked suddenly. He looked so lost, and sad. Heero blinked, as he saw something silver shimmer down Duo's cheek, and took a few steps back, hiding in the shadows of a corner, still watching Duo, as he sat up, and rubbed at his face, yelling at himself.  
  
" GEEZ, boys DON'T cry..! Quit crying, Duo!! Boys don't cry.. "   
  
Duo sniffed, and franticly began rubbing at his eyes, before calmly taking a few breaths, and wiping his eyes again. He sniffed, and leaned back, trying to regain complete control of his emotions again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something ... white. His eyes moved over to the corner of the room, and caught sight of a pair of colbalt blue eyes staring... at him? .. No.. it was the ocean. Heero must have been watching the ocean.. ' I hope.. ' he mumbled in his head.   
  
Heero stepped out of the corner, and onto the balcony, sitting in the chair next to Duo. They sat in silence for a few moment, Duo afraid to ask if Heero had seen him, or not.  
  
Oddly enough, Heero was the one to break the silence first.  
  
" .. Duo.. What's wrong..? "  
  
  
*******  
  
o.o; I'm not trying to be cruel, or anything, but.. ^^;; Everyone's talking to me at once, and I need to think thoroughly on this. :x I hope you aren't spazzing out yet, so.. ^^; Hold on, I'm working as fast as I can. 


	3. The Ocean's Caress - Part Two

Hi again! Here's the next part. I'm going to try to make the next one longer, so if it takes a little longer to come out, gomen ne. ^^; Aiight, well, here goes.   
  
Disclaimer:   
o___O; Don't sue! Don't sue! I have nothing!   
  
  
********  
  
The Ocean's Caress - Part 2  
  
  
  
The suddenly frightened look that flashed across Duo's face would make even the coldest heart -- which included Duo's company.. -- would worry about the boy.  
  
"I-I suddenly got really tired. I'm going to bed now. " Duo got up from his chair so hastily, he nearly knocked it over, and went inside, and lay on his bed, covering himself completely up with covers, as though he were trying to hide from the world.  
  
Heero blinked, and sighed quietly, holding his head in his hands. Something was obviously ailing his friend, but what it was, was the question. He sat there for a little while, listening to the soothing sounds of the waves releasing it's fury upon the beach. Heero worried deeply about Duo.. He couldn't help it. He knew that, though he denied his heart, and his emotions, at times, there was just times when he just felt the urge to embrace the amethyst eyed beauty. He supposed that others might suspect him of being love with Duo.. perhaps they were right. He mulled over this for a little while longer, before hearing groans, and what appeared to be sniffling from inside.   
  
Stepping into the room again, he saw Duo kicking at his sheets, asleep, obviously, though still clad in his clothes. Though his face was normally calm, it occasionally scrinched up, and he began to kick at his blankets again. Heero walked over to Duo, and gently shook him a little, not to wake him, but just to .. well, he wasn't sure what to, but he wasn't intending on waking the poor boy.   
  
To his luck, Duo didn't wake, but rather grabbed onto Heero's arm. Heero was about to jerk his arm away, but then noticed that Duo was clinging to his arm, like a child does a comfort item. Duo's face was calm now, but tears ran down his cheeks.   
  
Heero ever-so-gently wiped away Duo's tears, and snagged a near-by pillow, removing his arm from Duo's grip, and replacing it with the pillow; which Duo automaticly hugged to himself.   
  
Free, Heero fixed Duo's blankets, and tucked him in, before watching him momentarily, and preparing for bed. He gave one last look at his partner, before lying down, and going to sleep, listening and comforted by the soft snoring of Duo; who had apparently calmed down from his dreams, and the sound of the waves.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Sunlight cascaded through the open curtains, as a few seagulls crowed on outside, looking for their breakfast. Duo woke up from being baked in his bed, for it was in the direct sunlight. He could tell by the sounds, that it was low tide -- the crashing wasn't nearly as loud, the waves obviously had calmed immensly.   
  
He shot a quick glance to Heero's bed, only to find it empty of any occupant, the bed perfectly made.   
  
" Ch', that's Heero for you. Always perfect.. ..Or not. " He mumbled to himself, and flipped the covers off of himself. He stiffly walked out the door, not bothering to change into a new outfit, just.. leaving the room.   
  
  
Downstairs, the rest of the group were sitting down, eating breakfast, as the sun poured into the room like liquid, though it was relatively cool, because it was still early in the day. Trowa and Quatre were reading the paper together at the kitchen table, and Wufei was in the den meditating, though you can't really call the rooms different names, because it was just one big room, only divided by the carpet ending before the tile picked up for the kitchen area.  
  
" Ohayo, Duo! " Quatre greeted cheerfully, looking up from the paper, and smiling at his friend.   
  
Duo yawned, and put on a grin. " Ohayo, Q-man! What's up in the news today? Anything good? "  
  
" Nothing all that important so far. How was your sleep? "  
  
" Good, thanks. Your beds are so comfortable, it's tempting to stay in there, only the sun was determined to get me up. It was like a toaster under the blankets with the sun on it. Saa, where's Heero? "  
  
" Oh, he went out for a walk on the beach earlier. I think he went down the north shoreline, if you want to join him. " Quatre suggested sweetly. Perhaps a walk would Duo some good.. Perhaps.   
  
" .. Ok, I guess I will. I'll see you around. Oh, tell Wu-man ' hi ' for me once he quits meditatin', ok? Thanks, Q! " Duo walked stiffly out of the room, before Quatre had a chance to say anything.  
  
  
Once outside, Duo slipped off his shoes, and set them by the house, so he wouldn't lose them. He then rolled up his pants, so he could walk a little bit in the water, once he got there. A thin hand was raised to his brow, as he shielded his eyes from the sun, to see if he might catch sight of the ominous " perfect soldier. " Obviously, Heero wasn't that, otherwise why would he be walking on a beach? Duo thought about this for a little, while walking down the north shore, shuffling in the water.   
  
With a sigh, he rolled back a little, and seated himself in the sand, in a crouching position, or one of the sorts. His feet were far enough to gently be touched by the water once in a while, when a wave got big enough, and he rested his elbows on his knees, gazing out into the vastness of the water. He sighed again, and scratched the back of his head, pausing a moment, before grabbing the end of his braid, and gently taking out the band that held it in place. He then ran his fingers through his hair, to get it out of the braid's folds.   
  
Once his hair was down, he crossed his arms, elbows back resting on his knees, and leaned his forehead down, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Heero was busy contemplating Duo's .. really strange behaviour, while heading back to the mansion. The beach was nearly deserted, he noted, with the exception of someone a ways away from him, just.. sitting there, at the edge of the water. He couldn't make out whether it was a man or woman, but he was leaning toward woman, because of the long hair that blanketed over them.   
  
He let his gaze wander, until he was a few feet away from the person.. he could vaguely make out realy soft snores.. Well, whoever it was, was asleep. And a good enough deal far enough from the mansion, so they were safe in case it was a spy.   
  
With a light snort, the person's head snapped up, amethyst eyes blinking wildly, as he turned his head sharply to the side, nearly fainting from the sight of someone looming over him.   
  
" My GOD, Heero, could you be any more creepy?! You shouldn't stand over sleeping people like that, it's freaky! " Duo proclaimed, jumping to his feet, and dusting off his butt.  
  
Heero blinked, amazed by how Duo looked with his chestnut hair down. Duo hardly let it down in front of anyone, it was so precious to the boy, for some unknown reason to him. Catching himself staring, Heero shrugged, turning toward the water, and stated flatly, " Hn, "  
  
Duo blinked momentarily, and turned around, taking a few steps toward the mansion's direction, before stopping breifly. " .. I'm heading back. Wanna come? "  
  
Duo waited for an answer for a few seconds, and hearing none, he guessed that meant no. He sighed silently, and started walking again, only to notice out of the corner of his eye, Heero jogging to catch up.  
  
  
******  
  
o.o; I'll continue. ^^; Tell me if you like it so far.. I'm tryin' my best. Okie, jaa!   
  
  
Juri-Beru 


	4. The Ocean's Caress - Part Three

*******  
  
  
The Ocean's Caress - Part Three  
  
  
  
" Decided to come, I see.. " Duo monotoned to his partner.  
  
Heero just shrugged a little; he didn't know how it would sound if he told Duo he just dazed out for a moment there.   
  
They walked quietly for a little, before Duo broke the silence, " Why did you come out here? "  
  
" .. To think. " Heero stated flatly.  
  
" About? "  
  
" .. Nothing important. "  
  
" You can't be sure of that. Denying things like that could be a cry for help, you know. "  
  
" Why did YOU come out here? Anything in particular to draw you out? "  
  
" .. Oh, it was.. nothing important. " Duo stopped in his tracks breifly, thinking that one over rapidly, before walking again. Heero arched his eyebrows at Duo incrediously. " A cry of help? .. You shouldn't be depressed, or anything. It might endanger the mission. " Heero mentally slapped himself for letting that slip. His training was permanantly implanted in him.  
  
Duo glared at Heero, and stopped walking. " The mission! God, Heero, don't you ever think of anything else?! .. Don't get depressed.. I HATE you when you say shit like that! How the hell could you POSSIBLY know what I can or can't feel? Like you can STOP depression! You all would be better off with out me, anyway! " Duo gave Heero -- who had turned around, and was facing Duo, staring stupidly at him -- a death glare, and ran the rest of the ways up to the mansion, leaving Heero standing there, staring after him.  
  
Heero shook his head, yelling at himself on the inside, and slowly began the trudge back to the mansion.  
  
  
**   
  
  
Duo ran into the house, thankful that no one was around at the moment, and raced upstairs to his and Heero's room. He sat himself down upon the bed, and sighed.   
  
Once he caught his breath, he slowly stood up, and swiftly, and silently walked over to his chest of drawers, pulling out the middle drawer. Inside there lay a black gun.   
  
Picking it up, he caressed it softly, before gently placing it back into the drawer. " .. Too loud.. if anyone hears, and I should happen to miss, they might find me and try to save me.. "   
  
He walked stiffly to the bathroom, and closed the door quietly behind him, not bothering to lock it. Opening a small cabinet in the corner, he pulled out a razor, and sat down gracefully beside the tub.  
  
Though his eyes burned, and he had the horrible sensation to cry, his face remained emotionless, as he slowly drew the blade across his wrist. Had he not been so involved with such a thing, he would have laughed.. Funny how he didn't feel a thing.  
  
Blood began to stream down his arm, to his elbow, before dripping off into the tub, staining the usually white ceramic with the dark reddish colour, which had began to pool underneath the boy's arm.  
  
Staring so hard at his arm, that his vision slightly blurred, he ran the razor across the same wrist in another spot, applying more pressure than the last one. " Dammit.. That's all I'm worth to them.. the stupid mission.. "   
  
His eyes watered, but the tears would not come, though his throat was tightened. More and more blood streamed down his arm, plummeting to the white and red below.   
  
Duo was about to slice his other wrist, when the bathroom door burst open, and who else would stand there, but Mister High-And-Mighty himself.   
  
Heero firmly grabbed Duo's arm, avoiding the cuts, and turned on the water, putting Duo's wrist underneath the cool water. Heero was glaring, and obviously pissed, as Duo finally gave in, and let the tears flow.   
  
Heero, then proceeded to apply iodine, and wrap up Duo's wrist with gauze from the first-aid kit he had grabbed, before dragging Duo out of the bathroom, and seating him firmly on the bed, while looming over his partner, still glaring, though Duo noticed something else in Heero's eyes.. He couldn't make out what, through his tears, though.  
  
" Just WHAT in the hell were you trying to pull?! " Heero nearly screamed at Duo, his colbalt blue eyes were burning with anger -- at himself, for not realizing this sooner, -- fear, and worry.  
  
Duo didn't respond, instead, he looked down, the tears running down his face rapidly.  
  
" Duo, WHY did you try to do something stupid like that? Why?! " Heero tried talking calmly, but his voice still had an edge to it.  
  
" Because.. " Duo shrugged his shoulders limply, " Nobody cares about me. I'm worth shit. The only reason why you all still want me around, is because of the mission. I annoy EVERYBODY. "  
  
" That isn't true, Duo! We ALL care about you! *I* care about you! " Heero shocked himself, letting that slip out, but paid it no heed.. Now was not the time to worry about slips of tongues.  
  
" No you don't! You care about the mission! That's ALL you care about! Don't say you care about people, you can't! You can't feel shit, you're just a heartless bastard, that can't love, and all you can think about is the mission! All you feel is HATE! " Duo spit out the words, more tears flowing. He could actually HEAR his heart breaking... That wasn't supposed to happen..  
  
" Screw the mission! Duo, HOW can you say those things?! It's all BULLSHIT! You don't know me as well as you THINK you do! " Heero had lost control of his tongue by now.  
  
" I can say them QUITE easily! Because it's true and you know it! You CAN'T love! AND EVEN IF YOU COULD, YOU WOULDN'T! "  
  
" How do you know that?! Duo, are you REALLY so blind?! "  
  
" Blind about WHAT? "   
  
" Duo, I LOVE you! " Heero froze; this wasn't supposed to be said yet! He wasn't ready to say that! Oh, God, he screwed up.. He sat down in a chair, and put his head in his hands, keeping his gaze down.  
  
Duo sat in shock on the bed, biting his lip, " .. H-Heero..? "   
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that.. It just slipped out. " Heero winced inwardly, and prepared himself to get yelled at, but instead, he looked up to see Duo nearly fall onto him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. " Duo..? "   
  
" .. Thank you.. You have no idea.. how much that meant to me.. I .. I love you too, Heero. I've loved you ever since.. well, since I shot you, let's say. " Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder.. Even if Heero didn't mean it, he needed a hug, anyway..  
  
" Duo, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you.. but I didn't know what to do.. you were so distant, I thought you were avoiding me, or something. "   
  
" Iie! Never! .. I don't know.. I guess.. I thought my love was unrequited, so.. I didn't find a purpose of living.. Nobody wanted to care.. And then my problems suddenly came crashing down. I'm almost dead on the inside. " Duo stated, the last line was so drained of emotion, it scared Heero.  
  
" .. Iie, you can't die. Inside or out. You're too magnificent. Beautiful inside AND out. " Heero ran his fingers through Duo's silky chestnut hair slowly, in a comforting way.   
  
Duo leaned back, a little, with a quizzical look adorning his features. Heero leaned forward, and gently brushed his lips against Duo's.   
  
Duo gasped, and brought two slender digits to his lips, running his fingers over the soft flesh. He then flung his arms around Heero's neck, and hugged him.   
  
" .. Duo.. I have something, I've been meaning to give to you.. It's not much, but it's from last Christmas.. I forgot to give it to you, because you were on a mission.. "   
  
Duo sat up again, and blinked curiously at Heero.  
  
*******  
  
^^; aiight, well, that's all for the moment. :o I needed to cut it off there, so I could have another chapter, probably the last.. -shrug- WHO KNOWS? ^^ Well, tell me if you liked it so far. JAA!  
  
  
  
Juri-Beru 


	5. The Ocean's Caress - Part Four

n.n; Yo, yo! Here I am again, prepared to .. scare you.. ( And myself, shhh... ) So, here's the next part! Gomen it took so damned long! ^^;  
  
Disclaimers:  
yani, yani, Gundam Wing belongs to it's respectable owners, and not myself.. -.-  
  
  
Think I'll wait for the tide  
Seems it's all I can do right now  
There must be a reason  
I've run aground  
  
I'll wait for the waves  
To come  
By th emoon and the tide  
Like a man and his bride  
I will wait   
on you, Lord  
And we will rin so far from here  
To your.....safety  
  
Think I'll lie in the sun for awhile  
Maybe inside out  
I've been leaving messages for you  
I'm sure it will all work out  
  
And I know the waves  
Will come  
By the moon and the tide  
Like a man and his bride  
I will wait  
On you, Lord  
and we will run so far from here  
To your....... safety in the storm  
  
There is courage for the simple man  
To the holders of secrets and scars  
Learning to stand with reaching arms  
We'll wait 'till the very last  
No matter what will be  
You're always good  
Always good  
To me  
  
- Newsboys  
- " The Tide "  
  
  
*******  
  
Darkness had settled.   
  
Everything was a hazy shade of dark blue, some black, though most were blue.   
  
Amethyst orbs blinked distantly, as they looked out over a cliff.   
  
A whispered confession was lost in the wind, as a long haired boy took a step off the cliff's edge,   
  
toward the growling waves below.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
" Well? What is it? " Duo asked again, blinking.   
  
Heero was about to respond when a familiar beeping sound was faintly heard. Both boys mentally grunted, though Duo audibly groaned, as well.   
  
Heero got off the chair, and stiffly walked over to his laptop, which had a new message for him.  
  
" What is it? " Duo asked, slouching in the chair, playing with his hair. He knew damned well and good what it was.  
  
" Mission. For Wufei and I. " Heero stated flatly. After deleting the message, Heero closed his laptop, and grabbed a jacket off of his dresser. " I have to go, Duo, you know that. Gomen. It isn't hard, nor far from here, so I won't be gone long.. So, try to keep well, ok? " Heero gazed at the sullen Duo, waiting for affirmation.  
  
Duo gave a breif nod of his head, and sighed, as Heero walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
" Well, now, doesn't this just figure.. Of course it does. This IS me, we're talking about, here. " Duo muttered to himself.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Days passed, and still no sign of Wufei, or Heero. Duo continued his little facade, though, on the inside, he was tearing himself apart.   
  
So there he sat, his hair still undone -- he had decided it needed to be free, something he could not experience -- sitting at the edge of the water, watching the sun go down. On the outside, he looked completely at peace, but he was arguing himself in his mind.  
  
' Ah, ah, ah, see? This is what you should have expected from him. From anybody. Probably left you for that stupid girl. '  
  
' .. No.. That.. can't be it. Even I'M not that bad.. '  
  
' Uh-huh.. sure.. '  
  
' .. Well, maybe I am, but.. '  
  
' But? But what? You don't deserve him anyway. '  
  
' ...... '  
  
' That's what I thought. He ought to rot in hell for ditching you like that, don't you agree? '  
  
' ...... '  
  
' ... Er.. right.. ..... I know how to do it, though. '  
  
' So do I. '  
  
' So, are you going to do it? '  
  
' ... ... ..Sure. '  
  
' Good boy. '  
  
Duo got up from the sandy seat he had perched himself upon, and stretched, before brushing himself off, and slowly walking up to the mansion again.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Several hours had passed, the sun completely gone, the moon hidden by dark, thundering clouds. Lightning would occasionally brighten up the for a breif second, before it got dark. The rain had yet to fall, as Duo snuck out the door, and headed up a trail nearby.  
  
The trail led up to a high pointe , one could see as far as forever, it seemed, though, the ocean also seemed endless, which, may, or may not be, frightening.  
  
The wind had picked up, and was screaming in his ears, as though begging him to not do it; to stay alive.. Or, they could have been cheering him on. The seaoats around him were blown flat by the force, as the wind howled.  
  
" I am a murderer.. I have so much blood staining my hands.. I no longer have wings to fly freely in the sky. [1] I have condemned myself, and this is the justifiable punishment.. I am not Death. Shinigami ... come for me, I need to be welcomed with open arms into hell. "  
  
Everything was a hazy shade of dark blue, some black, though most were blue. Amethyst orbs blinked distantly, as they looked out over a cliff. A whispered confession was lost in the wind, as a long haired boy took a step off the cliff's edge, toward the growling waves below.  
  
Duo had just gone over the edge, and had begun to fall, when something jerked, and he stopped. His head snapped up, and violet met colbalt.   
  
" Shinigami sent me to welcome you with open arms. Hell isn't suitable for you. "   
  
With that said, Heero pulled Duo up, and held him in his arms.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
o___o; 1. ) That.. is a quote! :D From Tenoh Haruka when she and Michiru die.. ;.; -sulksulk-  
  
  
:o Part four! ^^ No, this isn't the ending, btw. So.. did you like it? o__O; Was it.. any good at all? I think it kinda sucked.. but.. :D SCREW MY OPINION! ^^ What's your's? -Points to the little " review " button down there- :o Jaa.  
  
  
Juri-Beru 


	6. The Ocean's Caress - Part Five

:o Vooiiila. Next-o part! Standard warnings, I. DO. NOT. OWN. GUNDAM. WING. n.n; Ouch.  
  
  
  
The Ocean's Caress - Part 5  
  
  
  
Back at the room, Heero entered, his arm wrapped around Duo, both were drenched from the downpouring rain. Heero sat Duo down on the bed, and wrapped him up in a towel, kneeling in front of the violet-eyed boy, before tenderly stroking his cheek. " Why were you up there, Duo? "   
  
" Because.. I thought.. I thought you had went to that Relena girl, you said you would only be gone shortly, and here it is, days later, and you finally get here. And even if you hadn't gone to her, you might've been dead. A lot of help that is. "   
  
" Duo, I'm never going to leave you for, " Heero shuddered at the name, " Relena. And I didn't get killed, obviously. "   
  
" So, where were you? Why weren't you here? " Duo asked defiantly.  
  
" They had more backups than predicted, and then Wufei had us heading in the oppisite direction to get back.. " Heero smirked at the memory, before turning his attention back to Duo, who, started smirking as well. The two boys sat for a second, dwelling in their thoughts.   
  
A sudden outburst knocked the two out of their reveries, as they both went to the door, only to nealy be run over by a happy Quatre, who's smile could not possibly get any bigger.  
  
" The war -- it's OVER!! We WON! " Quatre shouted, hugging both of them, before running downstairs. Duo and Heero both stared in shock for a moment.  
  
Duo was the first to recover, as he instantly glomped onto Heero. " HEERO! IT'S OVER! WE WON!! " Heero smiled a little, and hugged Duo, who smiled a real smile.  
  
" Aishiteru, Duo. "   
  
" Aishiteru, Heero. Gomen ne. .. And, by the way, what WAS it that you were going to give me? " Duo inquired, still curious about that.  
  
Heero blinked, before remembering, and let go of Duo, to walk over to his dresser, and opened up the middle drawer, rummaging around, and pulling out a relatively small object covered in cloth. " It isn't wrapped well, but.. " Heero walked back over to Duo, his long strides making him get there .. well, fast.  
  
Duo took the ( badly ) wrapped gift, and slowly unwound it from the cloth, and found a shiny, golden cross on a chain. Duo looked up at Heero, left speechless.  
  
" I found it downstairs, under the couch, it must've fallen or something, so I took it to a jeweler to shine it up, and get the kinks out of the chain. " Heero explained.  
  
" Th-thank you so much, Heero.. I had lost it, and couldn't figure out where I might've left it.. Thank you! " Duo said, running his fingers over the cross gently, before wrapping his arms around Heero, and hugging him.   
  
" I'll love you forever, Duo. "   
  
Duo smiled, and hugged Heero, tightly.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
like.. 4 years later   
  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero walked quietly together, in a park, the evening colours being displayed upon the sky. A smile played upon Duo's lips, as Heero approached a park bench, and gently touched Duo's shoulders, indicating that the long-haired boy should sit.   
  
Duo sat down, and blinked curiously at Heero. " Just what are you up to, Yuy? "   
  
" Hush, I'm trying to do something.. MAXWELL. " Heero said, smirking.   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow, before getting a look of pure bewilderment, as Heero kneeled on one knee, a smile playing upon his teirs. Heero reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, ebony, velvet box, and opened it, before asking, " Duo Maxwell, would you do me the honour of marrying me..? "   
  
Duo sat shocked for a few seconds, before nodding, his face still in shock.   
  
Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo's expression, as he slid the ring onto Duo's slender ring finger. Duo got off the bench, and grinned, while hugging Heero to death.  
  
  
  
By the way...  
  
  
Relena got so pissed off a few years back, when she found out about Duo and Heero's relationship, that she started going out with Dorothy Catalonia, just to make Heero jealous, but wound up falling in love with her anyway. Heero and Duo later moved to a beachside house, and still live there. They have a dog, too. Just FYI.  
  
  
  
You are waiting on a beach  
For a healing word to come  
Maybe an apology in a bottle  
Maybe a flare that says, " I'm sorry "  
And the hurting leaves you numb  
  
Will you forgive?  
Will you forget?  
Will you live what you know?  
He left his rights  
Will you life yours?  
You don't understand it  
Let it go  
  
You are waiting on a beach  
This is where the east meets west  
And as another sun sets on your anger  
The darkness laughs, as the wound destroys  
And it turns your prayers to noise  
  
Will you forgive?  
Will you forget?  
Will you live what you know?  
He left his rights  
Will you life yours?  
You don't understand it  
Let it go  
  
This bitterness you hide  
It seeps into your soul  
And it steals your joy  
'Til it's all you know  
Let it go  
  
Will you forgive?  
Will you forget?  
Will you live what you know?  
He left his rights  
Will you life yours?  
You don't understand it  
Let it go  
  
Will you forgive?  
Will you forget?  
Will you live what you know?  
Beneath the cross  
You hear His words,   
" Father, forgive them "  
And you know  
You can't understand it  
Let it go  
  
- Newsboys  
- " Let it go "  
  
  
*******  
  
:o You're probably wondering, " What's up with this band and the ocean? "  
.. Or, " What's up with this psycho and this group? " xD Sorry, I just love these guys, and they sang the right songs, right?! Anyway, did you like it? Was it any good? ( No.. ) o__o; Okie, well.. bye.   
  
  
Juri-Beru 


End file.
